1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic rhythm performance device capable of playing in a selected rhythm a plurality of sounds of percussive instruments through time-division multiplexing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known type of automatic rhythm performance device for playing in a selected rhythm a plurality of percussive instruments is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,736. In this prior device, percussive instrument tones are determined in advance which are assigned respectively to time-division multiplexing tone production channels for each of a variety of rhythm types. By selecting a certain rhythm, an allocated percussive sound can be produced on each of the tone production channels. However, the conventional arrangement requires an increased memory capacity for storing percussive instrument tones allocated respectively to tone production channels per each rhythm type.